


Second Chance At Love

by LoneWolf_With_Internet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gay Male Character, Levi Thinks He's Straight, M/M, One Night Stand, bottom!Levi (but he won't admit it), somewhat smut, straight to gay, technically top!Eren, they stop right before getting undressed because I didn't know how I wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf_With_Internet/pseuds/LoneWolf_With_Internet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, wanting to escape his life if only for a few hours, decides it's worth it to leave the safety of his thoroughly cleaned apartment in favor of visiting a bar. In reality, he only wanted a drink to wash away the day's events, but once he's there he's in for a surprise, meeting a stranger with the most beautiful mismatched eyes in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this site so I hope you enjoy it. I'll post new chapters whenever I can and as I do I will add to the tags and characters. Without further ado, please enjoy.

Flashing lights, sweaty bodies, and loud music had never been one of Levi’s forte. He honestly hated going out sometimes, hating the horny, unattractive strangers trying to get in his pants, the ‘couples’ sloppily making out in the corner near the restrooms, the smell of piss and semen, all of it, but most of all the filthy atmosphere. It was a rare occurrence to see him out of his apartment, most of all in a club of all places, but on this shitty day he made an exception and found himself walking into the nearest bar and ordering a strong drink. He refused every drink someone besides the bartender had handed him -- he didn’t particularly want to be drugged and raped in an alley -- and turned down anyone that tried to pull him to the dance floor. He just wanted to sit alone nursing a glass of his choice of alcohol without being bothered, why couldn’t he just have that?

His eccentric eyes scanned his surroundings, rolling them every now and then at some poor drunk idiot on the dance floor trying to impress an equally as drunk passerby. Was he the only sane one here? With a shake of his head and another roll of his eyes, he turned around and downed the rest of his drink, instantly feeling the effects of the alcohol. He had always been a light drinker, the weakest things being able to affect him with the smallest sip. That’s why when he turned his head to glance towards the only entrance, he believed his mind was playing tricks on him.

_No, don’t be her_ , he thought to himself when he saw familiar light blonde-red mixture of hair styled in an equally familiar way, one side tucked behind an ear. _Please, oh please don’t be her_ , he thought when he saw a recognizable face beside the figure he had tried to escape from if only for a day. His heart stop when the girl with the oddly colored waterfall of hair swaying in the wind just above a pair of shoulders turned her face towards his direction, her soft hazel eyes locking on his mysteriously silver ones. _It’s her_ …

He simply stared at her for what felt like forever, dryly gulping when she took a step towards him. His mind was tainted with the single glass of vodka he had drunk. His thoughts weren’t straight or clear at all, and before the girl could take another step towards him, he quickly turned around, catching sight of a stranger standing beside him who seemed to be ordering another drink. Again, he didn’t care to think about his actions, waiting until he had finished talking at least before his hands darted forward and grabbed the collar of the simple green hoodie he wore. The stranger felt the sudden and unexpected feeling he hadn’t felt in nearly a year, the brows above his tired eyes furrowing as he turned his head to look at the man he didn’t recognize in the slightest. The stranger was given no time to open his mouth and speak before he was roughly pulled downwards, his lips clashing with unfamiliar ones.

The young woman was shocked to say the least, and Levi could only silently sigh in relief when he saw her walking away from the corner of his eyes. He had been about to reach for his drink again when he felt soft lips slowly move against his own in an almost shy fashion. That’s when he remembered what exactly he had done, quickly pulling away and looking away, not noticing the soft, concerned look the stranger gave him. He was so focused on trying to forget what had just happened that he hadn’t heard the words leaving the surprisingly soft lips that were against his a mere few seconds ago. It was only when the bartender refilled his drink that he looked back up, catching the man staring at him from the corner of his eye.

“What is it kid?” His voice was laced with slight annoyance while he brought the respectably crystal clear glass to his lips, taking a slow sip of the savory drink. He had to strain his ears to hear the unusually soft voice that spoke from beside him.

“I-I’m sorry, I just… Did I do something wrong?” It was now his turn to be confused, his own eyes narrowing slightly as he slowly turned to look at the man -- who looked a bit too young to even be drinking in his opinion.

After a long, somewhat uncomfortable silence, Levi grunted and looked away, bringing the glass up to his lips again only to pause when the glass brushed against his lips.

“Just frustrated,” he mumbled before taking a slow sip of the clear liquid. The laugh the man beside him let out was so soft and quiet that he almost didn’t hear it, his head turning and his brows knitting together in confusion.

“The hell are you laughing at, brat?” The older man spat at him, but he found that the laugh was surprisingly pleasant to listen to.

The younger of the two shook his head slightly and turned his head to look towards his own drink, but he hadn’t taken a sip of it yet.

“Frustrated about what,” the stranger dared to glance towards Levi before continuing, “your sexuality?” The question more or less threw Levi off completely, his expression turning into a deadly scowl, a signature look of his. However, luckily for the stranger, his eyes were closed as he finally took a sip of his colored beverage so he was spared the fear he most likely would’ve felt if he made eye contact with the grey ones.

“No,” the man with eyes made of steel replied bitterly, “I know for a fact I’m one hundred percent straight.” The response made the brunet choke on his drink, some of the liquid dribbling down his chin as he tried to swallow it before coughing. While the man practically choked, Levi watched with an unamused look in his eyes, barking out an impatient, “What,” which only caused the laughing to grow. The not-so-quiet laughter continued for what seemed like hours before the man Levi’s eyes were fixed on spoke.

“Sorry, it’s just that not many ‘straight’ men decide to walk into a gay bar.” It was only then that he had realized what he had gotten himself into. Sharp, steel-grey eyes darted around the place, taking the atmosphere that just now registered in his head. He was, in fact, in a gay bar, only now realizing the men noisily making out in various locations of the bar and why the smell of semen and piss was so damn strong to his nostrils. Despite the feeling in his gut he knew as nausea, he simply shrugged before turning back towards the bar, not wanting to look around anymore at the -- what he thought to be -- repulsive images, but not without visibly swallowing anything that wanted to come up. He tried not to look at anyone, especially the stranger he had kissed just minutes ago, but after a moment of silence he heard the man beside him speak, his voice soft in worry, but more for himself than the man with a cold glare.

“You’re not -- a homophobic are you?”

Levi wasted not time in turning his head to almost glare at the idiot for such an insulting thought. Of course he wasn’t a dumb homophobic -- he just didn’t like any couple showing even the smallest amount of affection in public, so having their tongues down each other’s throats was something he’d much rather not see. He wanted to respond, but for some reason he found himself being pulled into surprisingly captivating eyes. On the left, a deep yet soft blue eye that resembled the sea stared right back at him, and on the right, a bright green that not even an emerald could hold a candle to held onto the gaze of his dull, lifeless, silver eye. His mouth had fallen open to respond but he was voiceless as he stared into the strange yet beautiful eyes. Even if he wasn’t gay he couldn’t deny that the eyes staring at him were both unique and the most captivating, beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

After a moment of silence, he softly cleared his throat and turned away to look back at his nearly empty glass, his voice unnaturally quiet as if he were embarrassed.

“No, I just don’t like public display of affection.” Once again, Levi’s ears were filled with the soft, amused laugh of the stranger with beautiful eyes, but this time he didn't even care to question the other. Instead, deciding on letting him explain himself when his laughing fit had died down a tad, which didn't take much time as the smooth, silky voice Levi had already grown accustomed to was filling the empty space between them.

“I'm afraid to inform you that you came to the wrong place. No matter where you go in this bar there's always two drunk idiots slobbering over each other like dogs in heat.”

Just the thought alone caused the silver-eyed man to visibly cringe, his eyes fixed on his nearly empty drink to avoid the risk of seeing what the taller of the two had just described. He barely caught the faint sound of the stranger’s voice speaking again, but this time it wasn’t directed towards him so he didn’t bother to pay attention, until another drink was pushed in front of him to replenish his nearly empty one. With a questioning look he raised his head, about to say something to the bartender but was cut off by the soft, soothing voice from beside him, accompanied by the sound of the stool adjacent to his sliding out enough for one to sit.

“So, Mr. ‘I’m-Straight’,” a glare formed on Levi’s face, directed at no one else except for the man in the green hoodie, but the look that usually sent others running and crying for their mommies didn’t seem to faze him as he had continued speaking. “Mind telling me a bit about yourself?” Eyebrows resting above the green and blue eyes knitted together in question, causing a few crinkles to form between them, but the young man didn’t seem to mind much as he casually took a sip of his own alcoholic drink, somehow either missing another death glare sent his way or being oddly immune to them. However, he didn’t miss the obvious frustration and irritation in the shorter male’s tone when he finally responded.

“Of course I fucking mind! What makes you think I’d tell a stupid brat like you anything about my personal life?” All he received in response was a shrug, which made his blood boil in anger at how casual and not-frightened the man -- or even boy? -- was acting with him, though before he could smack that stupid face belonging to the only person seemingly unafraid of him, he heard a response.

“I don’t know, maybe I just like to know more about the people I kiss?”

An angry snort was heard and silver eyes rolled in obvious annoyance, the raven-haired man’s lips curling up almost in a disgusted snarl while he spoke, “I’d rather murder you in your sleep before that happens.”

“Are you in that bed sleeping with me?” The brunet dared to joke back with the tired, silver-eyed man, a playful yet at the same time seductive smirk crossing his features. Levi, however, was oddly -- calm, the glare no longer on his face as he stared into his glass. He was silent for what seemed like forever, the brunet simply waiting for a response. It wasn’t until the older of the two downed the rest of his drink, set it on the counter, and stood up that words were spoken again.

“Try again when I’m more drunk.” Silver eyes met with blue and green ones, an unamused look accompanying the shorter man’s facial features as he walked away, but as he passed, the multi-colored-eyed man could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smirk as quiet, whispered words tickled his ears.

“My name’s Levi.” And with nothing else said between the pair, the man now matched with a name sauntered off to a more secluded area of the bar and away from the bright-eyed wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this first chapter. This entire story was actually originally a roleplay between a good friend and I, I simply turned the context into a story. We didn't even use these characters but the funny thing is, the characters we did matched Eren and Levi so much I thought I'd create a love story for them out of it. Anyway, feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it so far. Have a wonderful day! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out but I'm proud of the outcome and I hope you're enjoying the story! Please tell me any thoughts you have by commenting, I'd love to read them

Hours passed since the two strangers had met each other, and in the meantime the lights only got brighter, the music only got louder, and Levi only got drunker. He didn’t know when or even how, but after many more drinks from the kind bartender the short male found himself looking for a familiar face he linked with two different colored eyes. By this point in his drinking, his memories were fragmented and hardly any connected directly to the next. One moment he was taking steps from the bar to the bathroom, the next he was pressing his body against a slightly larger one on the dance floor -- something that would never happen if he were his regular sober self -- and the last clear moment he remembered was accepting a stranger’s tongue down his throat. 

 

Seconds later, as if in a blink of an eye, he was in the backseat of a cab, sitting on a man’s lap while they fought for who got to shove their tongue down the other’s throat. The fight was well fought by both sides, but to Levi’s surprise, he wound up being the one receiving a warm muscle down his throat. The feeling was -- actually quite addictive to him, he hadn’t expected that being the ‘loser’ in their previous war would be such a reward. The way the warmth moved within his mouth, the way it made sure to touch every corner, the way a sweet taste was left behind rather than an alcoholic one as one would expect; it was all so intoxicating. 

 

The noises escaping Levi’s mouth to show just how much he appreciated the actions were quickly muffled by another pair of lips, being swallowed and drunken right up by the stranger. Quiet moans and tongue fighting had escalated to hair pulling and crotch rubbing in a fairly short amount of time, and for whatever reason that Levi couldn't pinpoint at the moment -- he found himself loving it. Fingers tangled with chocolate-y brown locks and jeans pressed against clothed erections in a heated dance of urgency, one that the driver didn't appreciate too much. It could've gone on forever, the necessity to breathe and their destination quickly approaching being excluded of course, but all fun must come to an end as the pair soon learned when the cab came to a halt and the driver told them that they had arrived. 

 

With great reluctance, the pair pulled away from each other, the man beneath Levi’s lap reaching into his pocket and paying for the ride. Another jump in Levi’s memories and he was urgently shoved against the front door, thankful for at least getting inside before his neck was being attacked with harsh bites and soft kisses. The man was able to coax a soft moan from Levi’s mouth, though not loud enough to be heard over the sounds of lips sucking a bruise into soft, pale skin or the sound of their jeans creating friction against each other. It was a particular bite, though, that had Levi throwing his head back and opening his mouth in pleasure, his voice breaking but still being able to produce a sound he never thought he’d make, much less due to a man. A triumphant smirk crossed a pair of lips, the lips now suddenly ghosting over the shorter man’s ear just moments before words were carelessly whispered. 

 

“And you said you were straight.” 

 

By now, the man with the silver eyes was panting heavily, never having thought he’d ever be involved in these sort of activities with another person of his gender, but hearing the words made his bark return almost instantly. 

 

“Keep bringing that up and I'll fucking leave.” 

 

“I doubt you even remember your way back home,” the taller of the two chuckled out at the response, though he didn’t allow Levi the time to speak again, the two pairs of lips now connected just as they had been in the cab ride there. The thoughts that ran amuck in Levi’s mind were ones he’d never thought of before, all pertaining to how he was kissing a man -- but also how amazing it felt. For a male, the taller man’s lips were surprisingly soft, as if he used chapstick on a daily basis, and the way they molded together with his own in a steady, perfect rhythm showed he was no newbie at all like he seemed to be due to how incredibly young he looked when they first met. 

 

Lips moved together as hands roamed heated bodies, slipping beneath clothing in a hurry to touch either soft, pale skin or smooth, tan muscles. Minutes passed without further talking and clothing flew to the floor as feet shuffled across the space towards the bedroom. From then on, the rest of the night was a blur to both men, only glimpses of bodies pressed together and the faint creaking sound of the springs being part of each of their memories for the next morning to come. 

 

~~~~ 

 

The next morning was something Levi didn’t think through entirely. Could he leave without being noticed? Should he wait until Eren had woken up to leave and hopefully never have to see him again once he set foot outside the front door? If he decided to leave now he’d have to get out of the surprisingly warm bed without making so much as a creak, which would be difficult if last night told him anything about how loud the bed was. 

 

Sadly, he wasn’t given much time to think about his escape plan before the figure behind him began to stir from their current slumber. Levi’s body tensed at the feeling of an arm around his waist, but it was quickly retracted when its owner jumped to sit up, scooting away a bit startled. A soft groan left Levi’s mouth at the unexpected action, the sudden movement on the bed causing his brain to pound against his skull. A hangover, great. 

 

“Oi, brat, don’t fucking do that,” Levi grumbled unhappily from the pain the movement caused him, lifting a hand to rub the tension from his temple as he rolled onto his back. From the corner of his silver eye, the raven-haired lad caught a glimpse of the expression laced across the younger male’s features, one he could have expected to see -- a mixture of surprise and regret, but also… Grief. But why, why would someone show grief in this situation? Regret was understandable, but grief? 

 

With a quiet sigh and a roll of his eyes, Levi pushed himself to sit up, feeling a bit of a stinging sensation between his legs that caused his cheeks to feel warm, but he pushed it away best he could in favor of speaking. 

 

“The hell is with that look?” 

 

Caught off guard, Eren’s mismatched eyes widened and filled with an emotion that was gone too soon to be read. 

 

“W-What?” 

 

An irritated huff of annoyance filled the space in the room, unfamiliar to Levi, his voice laced with his normal, daily tone of boredom. 

 

“You look like you just watched someone die.” 

 

For whatever odd reason, Levi could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of sorrow fill the blue and green eyes, if only for a moment, but it was soon difficult to tell due to the boy looking away, his head down as if he were a puppy that got yelled at for the very first time in their life. The way Eren acted, like he truly was filled with grief at the moment, peaked Levi’s interest, though he couldn’t care less if he was the cause or not. 

 

“It’s… Nothing.” 

 

Though it was clear as day that it most certainly was not ‘nothing’, Levi decided to be nice for once and keep his mouth shut on the matter to not upset the boy further. It was out of character for him, but there was just something that caused him to glue his mouth shut for the moment and let the boy speak when he was ready, though when he did, the words emanating from those same lips he kissed yesterday confused him more, considering Eren was the one that started it all. 

 

“I’m sorry, last night was a mistake…” Eren’s words were soft and whispered, and there was a hint of not only regret, but sadness in his tone. A wave of confusion washed over Levi, but it was soon pushed away in favor of hiding it, his more natural snarky tone returning. 

 

“Thanks a lot kid, shit.” 

 

“No, it’s not because of you, it’s just…” A quiet sigh left the taller man’s body as he stood up, the bed emitting a creak with the loss of weight it needed to support. The next words from the brunet didn’t connect with the topic last discussed, perhaps on purpose simply to change the subject, which bothered Levi but he dropped it when he heard what he was offered. 

 

“Do you want a shower? I don’t mind letting you go first, you’re my guest after all.” Almost immediately after the words were spoken a nod was given by the man with silver eyes, the mention of being able to get clean causing his body to work before his mind. He didn’t get a chance to clean off after certain -- “activities” -- from the night before, and he always hated sleeping in filth, hated the feeling of grim and dirt, and even other things, sticking to his skin and clothes and knatting up his hair. So what if he showered at the house of a one night stand, cleanliness was far more important to him after all. 

 

Seeing the shorter male nod in acceptance, Eren walked away from the bed and towards his dresser, Levi watching him in curiosity. When the drawer opened, the raven couldn’t help but inspect the innards from where he sat, as if making sure they were up to his own standards, and surprisingly they were. The clothes inside were neatly folded and separated into neat piles with the same amount of clothing items in each stack, that was until Eren removed pajama pants and a simple shirt for Levi. The drawer soon closed with a soft thud, the brunet turning around to hold out the pieces of clothing for the other male, who gladly accepted them with a quiet grunt of gratitude. 

 

“The bathroom is over there,” Eren informed the smaller male as he pointed across the bedroom to a slightly ajar door, silver eyes following the direction he was pointing. There was a short moment of nothing but silence before the bed creaked again, the blankets now empty and the bed no longer needing to support a body. No words were spoken further between the two males, the raven walking off without so much as a glance towards the brunet, softly closing the bathroom door behind him and leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying the story so far! And if you have any thoughts please comment I'd love to read them ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this first chapter. This entire story was actually originally a roleplay between a good friend and I, I simply turned the context into a story. We didn't even use these characters but the funny thing is, the characters we did matched Eren and Levi so much I thought I'd create a love story for them out of it. Anyway, feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it so far. Have a wonderful day! ^.^


End file.
